Come Undone
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: El santo dorado de Capricornio esconde tras ese porte marcial un corazón hecho añicos y una historia que jamás contó a nadie... (Drabbles)
1. I Mine

Esta historia fue desarrollada por Hokuto Sexy en complicidad con Althariel Tasartir, Zephyr es un personaje original creado por nosotras, Aioria, Milo y Shura son personajes que pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, sin embargo el back out de Shura lo desarrollamos en conjunto para dicha historia. Publicación sin ánimos de lucro.

_Come Undone_

Mine

Tenía suerte de no haberse encontrado con nadie más, en realidad tenía mucha suerte, en primera lo que hacía no estaba bien, tampoco era normal, casi era contra natura dada su personalidad, era una utopía él mismo, se avergonzaba de no ejecutar lo que él mismo pregonaba y se sentía merecedor de ir a parar al fondo del Inframundo sin posibilidad de viajar con Caronte.

Suerte… ciertamente él era un pobre diablo, un pillo cualquiera con una suerte de mierda que no acababa de comprender, rodeado de maldad, de traiciones, de su propia alma diluida y de la cuál cada vez quedaba menos, parecía que tiempo atrás en aquella hecatombe por Aioros había perdido su alma y hoy en día no era más que un ente ambulante entre este mundo y el otro.

Así que daba igual estar borracho como una cuba, daba igual fumar, daba igual inhalar algo prohibido, sólo que ya había ido muy lejos cuando empezó a escaparse para perderse en la ciudad.


	2. II Immaculate dream

Immaculate dream

-Y una mierda – vociferó para sí mismo mientras caminaba a paso firme y dejaba atrás el refugio mezclándose con los civiles, como cualquier otro.

A pesar de los muchos años que llevaba viviendo en Grecia, hablando griego moderno y jerga vulgar como la que hablaban Milo y Aioria, su peculiar acento español jamás se pudo borrar del todo, y por más que el se empeñaba en borrarlo no lo lograba, saliendo de sus labios un griego perfecto pero evidentemente extranjero, _meteco, _le hubiese dicho Aioros, y le hubiese repetido mil veces que le gustaba su acento hispano. Y tal vez por ello él se esforzaba más por borrarlo de golpe.

Le dolía… hasta arrancarle las entrañas y un poco más.

Por eso se había vuelto a los brazos de esos pequeños placeres ocultos, cansado del sillón de su templo en el que se hundía en pensamientos nada agradables, y un día se le ocurrió la genial idea de perderse en la ciudad por la noche, de meterse a un bar como cualquier otro.


	3. III Made breath and skin

Made breath and skin

_No sé por qué insisto en seguir haciendo esta misma estupidez arriesgándome a que me vean aquí metido en un tugurio nada digno._

Pensaba en silencio mientras los estrobos del bar de moda le taladraban los sentidos y las luces de colores casi le dejaban ciego, sentado en la barra con un trago en las manos y perdido en sus pensamientos. Shura había descubierto que el mejor lugar para observar todo era precisamente la barra, las idas y venidas, los ligues, todo sucedía ahí, así es como algunas noches el español estaba de humor y se hacía de compañía, aunque no siempre concretaba lo que empezaba.

El problema era que nunca podía concretar nada porque realmente no buscaba nada, y de hombres mejor ni hablar, las poquísimas experiencias homosexuales que tuvo fueron con su compañero de armas y una vez con un desconocido con el que no llegó a nada.


	4. IV I've been waiting for you

I've been waiting for you

Pagó lo que había consumido y salió, caminando solo por la calle en la siguiente esquina vio aquel pequeño bar que tenía colgada muy orgullosamente una bandera que indicaba ser un lugar de ambiente gay casi como un triunfo en Salamina, esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, ciertamente eso también se le olvido, y movido por que sí, simplemente se metió para buscar la barra donde todo pasaba.

Entró derecho sin mirar a nadie, la música era menos estridente, se preguntó que carajo estaba haciendo ahí metido sin saber que hacer, así que encontró a bien sentarse hundido en un cognac con hielos, se sentía ridículo, las personas ahí parecían mirarle con curiosidad, oí risas de los que charlaban mientras en una mesa en la esquina del lugar un grupo de amigos le contemplaban sin decoro comentando que era guapo y apostando quién iría a hablarle.

Uno de ellos, de cara angelical, tez acaramelada por el sol, cabello castaño claro, semi largo, revuelto y ojos color miel se atragantó con la cerveza, no podía parar de observarle y pensaba que con mucho aquel hombre destilaba una energía magnética, brutal, era la casualidad que estaba esperando.


	5. V Signed

Signed

Debía verse estúpido con la vista clavada al fondo del vaso, un codo recargado sobre la barra, en la mano su rostro de granito siempre adusto, el cigarrillo a medio fumar sobre el cenicero y el humo subiendo lentamente.

-Hola… ¿Qué tomas? ¿Te puedo invitar?.

Volvió los ojos azul zafiro hacia el interlocutor, las pupilas se dilataron, tragó saliva, una fracción de segundo de desconcierto ante la sonrisa amable del extraño.

-Hola, mejor te invito yo, ¿Qué tomas? – dijo lacónico con la voz profunda, el color de su voz varonil y su acento diferente.

-De acuerdo, lo mismo que tú.

-Cognac.

-Bien, ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?.

-No… soy de España.

-¿Y qué haces en Grecia?.

-Turistear, un poco… - dijo a secas.

-Un español que turistea pero que habla perfectamente griego… - el joven se mojó los labios con el picante sabor del cognac, no podía parar de mirarle, le atraía con un fuego tan apabullante que sentía bullir la sangre sólo de estar cerca de él.

Shura sonrió a penas y le observo más a detalle.

_¿Y ahora que cojones se supone que haga?._


	6. VI With a home tattoo

With a home tattoo

Después de unos tragos y plática sacada a tirabuzón el español había acabado aceptando seguirle a "otro lugar" según dijo su compañero de barra. El otro lugar se trataba del pequeño departamento compartido no muy lejos del bar.

Shura se preguntaba en el camino una y otra vez por qué se le había ocurrido meterse a ese lugar y por qué había aceptado seguir a ese extraño, por un momento deseo fervientemente dejar de pensar.

-Me llamo Zephyr Vryzas, por cierto.

-¿El qué? – preguntó el hispano arqueando una ceja sentado en el viejo sillón con el vaso de ouzo griego que le habían ofrecido.

-Mi nombre, nunca lo preguntaste – una risilla.

_¡Estúpido! Claro… ¿Se supone que le diga ahora, "disculpadme, soy Shura, santo dorado de Capricornio"?._

-Disculpadme, yo… me llamo Arnau, Arnau Iturribalzaga – había decidido darle el nombre con el que había crecido en España, de no usarlo en años le causaba extrañeza siquiera que saliera de sus labios.

-Arnau ¿Eh?... – susurró observando a ese hombre tan enigmático y tan parco de palabras, le quitó el vaso de los dedos…


	7. VII Was created for you

Was created for you

Un beso que sabía a cerveza, a cognac, a ouzo, un beso que sabía a ligue de una noche por casualidad en el bar equivocado, el hispano admitía que ese hombre, ese niño de rostro afable tenía cojones… y tenía también un sillón antiquísimo que hacía que se le clavaran los resortes en la espalda.

En un momento estaban uno encima del otro en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, Shura acariciaba tímidamente, aunque al paso de los minutos con más ansiedad, su carne conmovedora, piel de bronce, como muchos griegos, vientre duro y liso, de talla menor que él, pero ante todo: su carne conmovedora.

No pueden evitar gustarse.

Zephyr le acaricia desesperado abriendo su ropa, no soporta la tela, no cubriendo ese cuerpo escultural, jamás había estado con un hombre así, con un rostro bello como nunca había visto, con un cuerpo de vértigo bajo el que él ansiaba cobijarse.


	8. VIII Can't ever keep from falling

Can't ever keep from falling apart

Sus sexos enhiestos, los dedos que se enredaban en los cabellos del otro.

Shura perdía su autocontrol bajo quién sabe qué influjo, rendida fascinación por otro griego.

_Maldita sea… todos vosotros griegos, sois fuego indomable…_

Se dijo mentalmente mientras el griego le guiaba en silencio hacia la habitación.

Cuatro paredes de pecado efímero y los muelles de una cama que chirriaban con el peso de ambos, ropas regadas por el piso, los labios del español, fuego ahora, que se cerraban sobre los pezones del otro, la mordida traviesa de él, del niño, expresión de perpetua juventud, alma de adolescente y acciones de hombre, el niño miel, porque del color de la miel era su cabello y sus ojos, así lo bautizo para su goce personal, secretamente.

El niño miel, porque era dulce la piel… como la miel.


	9. IX At the seams

At the seams

En el embate vehemente de la lengua de Zephyr que recorría la piel de porcelana, mientras entre sus muslos, y más abajo, se hinchaba, exigía, vergonzosamente como adolescente, quemaba, lo único que lograría apagar esa necesidad rábida era sentirle adentro.

El caballero de Capricornio excitado a un ritmo vergonzoso, complacido ignominiosamente en el goce homosexual, no le eran desconocidas esas pasiones.

Desnudos en su totalidad cubiertos únicamente por piel, saliva, sudor.

Zephyr más diestro que él en esas artes de Afrodita, encima suyo, besaba con lujuria sus labios, tocaba la lengua y le incitaba a más.

Entonces fue Shura quien echó a perder el momento, como siempre, siempre echando algo por tierra.

Le separó un momento, un respiro.

-Sólo sexo oral – dijo sin saber exactamente porqué, tal vez guardaba un luto, tal vez era su manía de auto lacerarse.

Los ojos transparentes de emociones de Zephyr no daban crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar en medio la lujuria, su mirada bastó para decirle que la había fastidiado.

-¿Sólo… sexo oral? – Preguntó incrédulo sintiéndose de lo más ridículo.

_Excelente, la acabo de cagar…_


	10. X Can't I believe you're taking my heart

Can't I believe you're taking my heart

Shura fue perfectamente consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo a aquel hombre, sabía que en cualquier momento el otro se pondría de pie y lo echaría de la cama, así habría terminado la fabulosa noche de flirteo, por mucho que el griego le conmoviera hasta los huesos, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, aun así lo rechazaba en un martirio que sádicamente disfrutaba.

Los ojos de Zephyr denostaban la incredulidad y la piedad… la piedad sobre todo cuando lo miró, cuando observó las lagunas azules de los ojos del hispano y supo que era eso o nada, lo deseaba más allá de la locura, lo deseaba como no había deseado a ninguno de sus amantes.

-¿Estás seguro?.

-Lo estoy – contestó sin vacilar.

Se preguntaba si acaso se había llevado a la cama a uno de esos tipos que solo iban por la vida experimentando.

Shura se devanaba los sesos sin rehusar sus brazos ni sus afectos, perdido en un gemido profundo cuando la tibieza de sus labios entre sus muslos le dijo que había perdido.


	11. XI To pieces

To pieces

Egoísta y soberbio, tonto, eso había sido el caballero dorado de Capricornio, un tonto, derrotado ante el embate amoroso de una noche, mientras se llevaba a los labios el objeto de placer a punto de estallar del griego que momentos antes lo había hecho correrse.

_Este jueguecito ha llegado muy lejos… y es muy tarde ya para arrepentirse._

Escurrió por la garganta, tibio, salino, el sólo acto de hacerle una felación al desconocido le excitaba, le había excitado a tal punto tener el dominio de su cuerpo, de su placer, que estaba a punto de nuevo, tal vez era el hecho de que no había sido consciente de la fragilidad de aquel civil hasta ese entonces.

Deseo protegerle, deseo guardarle, deseaba profanamente saber si aquello sería el remedio para su mal.

Recostado a su lado, en la penumbra de un pequeño departamento mohoso, bajo un colchón que protestaba desgraciado bajo el peso de los dos.

-Quiero verte de nuevo – sus ojos que hablaban antes de que abriera la boca - ¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo?.

Tal vez fue el requiebro de sus palabras lo que le hizo responder de inmediato.

-El fin de semana…


	12. XII It'll take a little time

It'll take a little time

Esa madrugada comenzó la primera de muchas mentiras, la primera de casi una vida que se había montado en cuestión de minutos mientras el otro le interrogaba insistiendo en acompañarle al menos a la mitad del camino.

-No te creo que sólo eres un simple turista, hablas un griego casi perfecto, salvo por ese acento español tuyo que es muy… sensual.

_¿Sensual? ¿Sensual ha dicho? Pero si eso es lo que más me cabrea… y el motivo de burla de todos._

-Trabajo, tengo varios años viviendo aquí – cortó de pronto.

-¿En qué parte de Atenas vives?.

-Lejos del centro, en las afueras.

-¿En dónde?.

-Haces muchas preguntas – le taladró con la mirada nervioso – Vale parecéis agente del servicio secreto – suavizó el tono de voz cuando notó que el otro instintivamente se quedaba de una pieza.

Se despidieron un poco más delante de donde se habían conocido, Shura anduvo en su paso galante, despreocupado, no volvió la vista hacia atrás, su andar agónico le llevó a la zona despoblada y después al camino oculto que llegaba al refugio.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo, mientras el humo le acompañaba dejando una estela sonrió por la estúpida situación en la que se había metido.


	13. XIII Might take a little crime

Might take a little crime

Tres semanas corrieron a partir de ese primer y torpe encuentro, tres fines de semana en los cuáles misteriosamente Shura desaparecía sin dejar rastro regresando bien entrada la madrugada, tres encuentros en los cuáles compartían una charla relajada… y sexo oral.

Cada vez era más difícil soportar lidiar contra esa necesidad, contra esa necedad, una vez que estaban solos bastaba nada, una mirada, un roce, para acabar uno encima del otro entre besos pecaminosos, caricias oscuras y densas, más allá del delirio inicial.

Fue el siguiente fin de semana que el español se sintió particularmente osado, como niño haciendo una travesura, había comprado los tickets del ferri para ir a Santorini y pasar ahí dos días, suponía que nadie notaría su ausencia acostumbrados como estaban a no verle e imaginarlo encerrado como ermitaño, y suponía bien.

Que trabajaba en el ejército.

Que estaba en una misión.

Que no estaba casado.


	14. XIV To come undone now

To come undone now

Esa noche apenas llegaron al Porto Fira Suites después de la cena, por los pasillos ya algo pasados de copas, lo suficiente para hacer entrar en calor el cuerpo, iban manoseándose, besándose sin pudor, restregándose, riendo como idiotas.

Shura sacó la llave del bolsillo frontal del pantalón que oponía resistencia puesto que algo había crecido ahí, apenas abrió la puerta, ávido de sus labios lo atrapó contra la madera adhiriendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, era el reflejo de un deseo irrefrenable, jadearon, era música.

El simple contacto de la lengua trascendía en todo el cuerpo, se estremecía, sucumbía de emociones violentas.

Entre las sábanas sin control, la luz de la mesilla encendida, el hispano se fue convirtiendo en parte del cuerpo de Zephyr, taladrándolo, abriéndolo y cerrándolo a su antojo, dolor, caricias húmedas, tortura, pero en aquella invasión el griego encontraba exquisito el frenesí de saber que era suyo, que Arnau era absolutamente suyo.

"El sexo ata" le dijo una vez, y tenía razón…

Follaban como descosidos, brutales, moribundos.


	15. XV We'll try to stay blind

We'll try to stay blind

El ser amantes de ocasión había mutado a una especie de común acuerdo: ambos aceptaban aquella relación tan peculiar. Por parte de Zephyr sin tantas preguntas; por parte de él sin tantas respuestas, razonablemente mortal.

Mortal…

Lo que antes le hubiese parecido un pasatiempo absurdo, hoy parecía una terca necesidad que le mantenía atado a ese hombre los fines de semana sin falta, salvo que algo extraordinario ocurriera en el refugio.

-¿Piensas en mí? – le preguntó un día.

-A menudo… - dijo parco, sin poder confesar que cuando no le veía el único consuelo que le quedaba era el solitario de su propia mano, y que insospechadamente bastaba un recuerdo para ponerlo a tono así fuera en medio de alguna perorata del Patriarca.

-Sois el deseo encarnado… - susurró con su peculiar acento mientras acariciaba sus muslos y sus dedos se perdían en el camino.

-No te cansas… te repones tan rápido, eso me gusta… - musitó en su oído entregándose sin freno alguno.


	16. XVI To the hope and fear outside

To the hope and fear outside

Las cosas no eran felices después de un tiempo, cuando ambos dejaron de lado ese paradisiaco éxtasis inicial: conocieron sus propios defectos, sus manías, lo odiosos que podían ser.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué no podéis simplemente comprar lo que os venga en gana? – dijo irritado Shura en el mercado del Pireo, detestaba que tardara tanto para escoger unas frutas.

-Porque a ti no te gusta lo que me da la gana – le contestó provocándolo.

-Me da lo mismo…

-Me fastidia que salgas con tus respuestas estúpidas ¿Tan difícil es decidir si quieres manzanas o peras?.

-Lo que quieras está bien – fue la respuesta agria que buscaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Lo que quiera… ¿Lo que quiera dices? Pues bien… ¡Bien! Lo que quiero es que me digas la puta verdad y que te dejes de idioteces al estilo KGB ¡Me tienes aquí de tu mujerzuela! ¡De tu segundo a bordo! Cabrón… - gritó de golpe, la gente se volvió hacia ellos, el hispano enrojeció.

Estuvo por gritarle que no había sido él quien insistiera, pero sabía que eso lo iba a herir… conocía su fragilidad, lo sabía tan humano como él mismo, así que aguantó estoicamente.


	17. XVII Hey child stay wilder than the wind

Hey child, stay wilder than the wind

Los berrinches de uno y la aparente frialdad del otro…

_¿De verdad esto es lo normal? ¿De verdad esto es…?._

Se preguntaba cada vez que reñían por alguna estupidez y al final acababan aceptándose nuevamente, cediendo a veces, conciliando otras, mordiéndose los labios por mantener tantos secretos en torno a su persona ocultos.

-A veces creo que perteneces a un grupo terrorista y por eso no me quieres decir que haces aquí en Grecia… a veces creo que un día van a venir por ti y te van a alejar de mí… y yo lo único que pienso es en que te quedes conmigo, que seas quién seas o hagas lo que hagas… yo te querría igual… - susurró el griego.

Algo dentro del español se resquebrajó, esos pocos meses le habían hecho olvidar, le habían hecho feliz y deseó dejar de ocultar la verdad pero, no podía… no con un civil, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio, estaba prohibido.

-No soy un terrorista, al contrario… - farfullo mientras dibujaba el bellísimo rostro de él.


	18. XVIII And blow me into cry

XVIII. And blow me into cry

Nunca antes había timbrado el móvil, de hecho pensaba que esa era una cháchara absurda que no tenía idea de para qué necesitarla, salvo para pisapapeles… nunca antes, hasta ese momento y en medio de una reunión, le observaron con curiosidad, atentos a la extrañeza de su móvil sonando más que a la interrupción, la piel tensa hasta la transparencia.

Hasta el tercer timbrazo ante el silencio incómodo lo cogió y se salió apresurado.

Se quedó helado, de una pieza, minutos después la reunión terminó, se excusó atropelladamente.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – le lanzó Milo en las escalinatas con un dejo de malicia y aquella sonrisa torcida.

-Es cosa que no os importa… - cortó la conversación mientras seguía escaleras abajo.

-Ya… - dijo burlón mientras se preguntaba por qué carajo ese hombre era tan complicado, tan adusto, casi un ermitaño.


	19. XIX Who do you need?

XIX. Who do you need?

Un pequeño accidente de auto con su compañero de departamento, nada grave, quien por cierto tenía serios problemas con el alcohol y la droga, cosa que no le hizo gracia desde un principio, pero a palabras de Zephyr, ¿Qué podía hacer él, un simple universitario que penosamente obtenía algo más en el trabajo de mesero por las noches?.

-Me tiene por los cojones… - se dijo a manera de broma.

Lo primero que hizo fue mandar sacar todas sus cosas de ese pequeño departamento, las hizo llevar a Glyfada, uno de los suburbios más caros de Atenas, ahí, él mantuvo en secreto un penthouse, que nunca ocupaba, que sólo compró por el placer sibarita de estar a solas de vez en cuando, ahí también aparcado estaba un auto que tampoco usaba.

Unos cuantos golpes, rasguños y un collarín fue el resultado.

Cuando Zephyr se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y vio sus pocas pertenencias y sus muchos libros apilados en cajas dentro del penthouse, tuvo un ataque.


	20. XX Who do you love?

XX. Who do you love?

-¿Y esto? – interrogó temiendo la respuesta.

-Es mío… está vacío, hay muy pocas cosas pero creo que os sentiréis cómodo aquí… - le dijo besando con cuidado los labios carnosos en donde un corte se dibujaba – he traído todas vuestras cosas… - aquella era una afirmación contundente que no aceptaba opiniones.

Zephyr sintió un escalofrío, se preguntaba si Arnau, como él lo conocía, estaba metido en algo más turbio de lo que se imaginaba.

-No puedo… no puedo pagar algo como esto…

-Está pagado, es mío…

-Me tratas como a una puta cara… - soltó.

-No lo ocupo y prefiero que vos estéis aquí… y no con el rufián aquel – le puso en la mano las llaves del auto que recién había aparcado dentro del edificio – ya no tenéis pretexto para llegar tarde a la universidad…

-Para… para con todo esto… Arnau, dime la verdad ¿Estás metido en tráfico de drogas o de armas? – la facilidad con la que soltaba preguntas era algo que siempre le había causado hilaridad.

-Os he dicho la verdad…

_O al menos la mitad de ella._

Pensó mientras lo subía en vilo sobre la mesa de caoba del comedor y acariciaba su piel de bronce candente, lastimada, magullada, era una crueldad, un pecado, y él estaba dispuesto a redimir esa crueldad a punta de besos y algo más, desarbolando sus preguntas.


	21. XXI When you come undone

XXI. When you come undone

A regañadientes Zephyr aceptó permanecer ahí, aún cuando su propio orgullo le decía que no.

Lo hicieron en cada rincón, en ese santuario utópico de amor que entre los dos se habían creado: desde el elevador hasta las escaleras, contra la puerta, en el piso, en el comedor, en la cocina, en la sala, en la terraza, en cada lugar dejaron huella.

Las dudas referentes a su amante le carcomían el cerebro, más de una vez trató de seguirlo, a discreción, tras sus pasos, espiando su camino, pero a veces lo perdía, y otras se arrepentía regresando lo que ya había andado.

Se enojaba consigo mismo, quería respetar sus secretos pero también quería ser dueño de todo lo que Arnau significaba: lo bueno y lo malo.

Lo increpó muchas veces obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta.

Una vez incluso tuvo la buena puntada de correrlo de su propio penthouse.

-¡Lárgate, te digo! –aulló Zephyr.

-¡Coño, Zephyr! Estás de broma ¿No?.

-¡NO! ¿Te parece que esté jugando? ¡Lárgate a tu maldito Santuario o base militar o lo que sea! –finalizó colérico.


	22. XXII Words

XXII. Words

Días después Shura regresó, aunque era un día corriente entre semana, le tenía miedo a su mirada: muy pura y muy inocente.

No quería perderle, no estaba listo, todavía no.

Zephyr había dicho un día que lo extrañaba, que esas cuatro paredes a veces lo asfixiaban porque no estaba él, que se sentía solo porque ya habían llenado esos muros de recuerdos compartidos.

Como respuesta Shura encontró a bien comprar un cachorro, un Beagle, el pequeño sabueso se apretujaba contra su pecho y mordía los botones de la chaqueta, un espectáculo tierno el suyo: un caballero de Atenea cargando un cachorro con un moño de seda en el cuello.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado en la sala leyendo, volvió sus ojos castaños a los azules de Shura, contempló al cachorro que sostenía.

Zephyr tuvo otro ataque de rabia y comenzaron a reñir.

Nunca le preguntó si quería un perro.


	23. XXIII Playing me

XXIII. Playing me

Dejó al perro en el piso de porcelanato negro, éste corrió por toda la estancia mientras ellos dos se desgarraban a gritos.

-¿Por qué caramba te cuesta tanto trabajo decir un sí o un no? Ya no digamos hablar de ti y tu pasado… y ahora llegas con un perro al que voy a tener que cuidar -recriminaba el griego iracundo.

-No seas ridículo Zephyr, ¿realmente importa? Perfecto, si no lo quieres me lo llevo ya y lo regreso ¡Asunto arreglado! –ironizó.

En algún punto el desesperado griego buscó proyectiles que arrojarle: manzanas del frutero, libros y hasta un cenicero de cristal, pero no conseguía siquiera tocarlo, esquivaba todo con una agilidad envidiable.

Sólo los interrumpió el aullido del cachorro que chillaba agazapado en un rincón de la estancia, abandonado, asustado, miserable, el lazo de seda estaba tirado a mitad de la estancia, masticado.

Zephyr se acercó a él y lo cargó, lo acurrucó en sus brazos, el perro asustado escondió la cabeza.

-Lo voy a devolver… -sentenció el hispano cabreado aún.

-No… es mío… -farfulló el otro.

Los brazos de Shura lo rodearon entonces, lo apretó contra su cuerpo recargando la frente contra su espalda.


	24. XXIV Déjà vu

XXIV. Déjà vu

El griego recorría la piel nívea del español con la punta de los dedos, se regocijaba de notar cómo se erizaba a su tacto, dibujaba en silencio el tatuaje negro de la casa de Capricornio en su brazo izquierdo, abarcaba desde el hombro casi hasta el codo, se lo sabía de memoria, le gustaba esa marca sensual en su cuerpo, era icónico.

Estaban rodeados de su propia ropa, en un campo de olivos desierto, era el periodo bucólico.

Eso les gustaba: la adrenalina.

Y antes de eso habían tenido otros periodos de experimentación sexual.

El primero fue decirse cosas soeces mientras se entregaban al orgiástico placer, pero a menudo Zephyr había acabado riendo a carcajadas y Shura incapaz de decir nada soez en griego, le hablaba en español, el niño miel no le entendía, pero a juzgar por como sonaban esas palabras le parecía que algo bastante pornográfico le había dicho.

El segundo, fue ir a un club de intercambio de parejas. El hispano contemplaba sin gesto alguno cómo acariciaban a su amante, aunque por dentro hervía de celos, pero cuando Zephyr vio a Shura besando a alguien más, colérico le pidió que se fueran.

Fin de los experimentos.

Así habían terminado en esas escenas eróticas pastorales.


	25. XXV Like a radio tune

XXV. Like a radio tune

El tiempo algunas veces se vuelve algo imposible de calcular e imposible de medir, habían transcurrido dos años tal vez.

Y una noche le contó una historia al niño de la inocencia perpetua, a su niño:

Le dijo que desde los tiempos del mito existía un ejército que armado con su valía, su justicia y su poder, velaba por la Tierra y por la humanidad; ellos eran protegidos y comandados por Atenea, la que más ama a los humanos y su mundo. Esos hombres con el pasar del tiempo, de los años, de los siglos, continuaron su valiosa labor; le dijo que como en cualquier ejercito estaban divididos por rangos: caballeros de bronce, de plata y de oro, siendo este último el rango mayor sobre el resto.

Zephyr estaba extrañado, él había vivido toda su vida en Grecia, había escuchado viejas historias, pero nunca una con una narración de detalles tan minuciosa como aquella.

Cuando le preguntó cuántos eran los más poderosos, Shura le dijo que eran doce, doce como los contenidos en la banda que circunda la esfera celeste.

-Los signos del zodiaco… -murmuró el griego que descansaba recargado en el vientre del español- ¿Y tienen tatuajes tan bellos de su signo como el tuyo?.

-Así es… -le dijo a secas, enredando los dedos en su cabello.


	26. XXVI I swear

XXVI. I swear

Fueron las palabras de Zephyr, una noche mientras caminaban por el Pireo, las que le devolvieron a una realidad catastrófica: él le había dicho que algún día tenían que viajar a Estambul, a Turquía, a Siria… él estudiaba Arqueología, así que eso le gustaría, viajar con él a esos lugares y hacer el amor, muchas veces… dijo hacer el amor, no follar…

Se sentó en el piano de cola una vez que llegaron al departamento, tocó Moonlight Sonata, no había tocado desde que Aioros murió.

Una historia de sexo había terminado en algo más profundo.

Supo entonces que estaba atrapado, que lo iba a destrozar, porque él no tenía derecho a una vida normal, no podía ofrecerle nada más allá de esos pocos momentos y eso tampoco era justo para Zephyr.

Shura se estremeció esa noche en su cama, en el Santuario.

Atenea es a quien debe su lealtad, y aunque lo quiere para siempre jamás, y lo querrá toda la vida, los dos están perdidos.

Su destino será morir un día, para que él viva.


	27. XXVII I've heard before

XXVII. I've heard before

-Me llamo Shura, hace muchos años abandoné el nombre de Arnau Iturribalzaga, desde el día en que nací mi destino quedó sellado bajo la casa de Capricornio, mí signo –dijo con aplomo, el hecho de que le confesara parte de sus secretos era porque había decidido dejarle.

_Atenea, dadme la fuerza de alejarme…_

Rogaba en silencio ante los ojos atónitos de su amante.

-Me estás diciendo una locura ¡Una locura! ¿Pretendes que te crea? ¿Que te crea una historia así? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –preguntó acongojado el joven de cabello castaño.

-Porque querías la verdad… esa es la verdad, porque no puedo seguir… me tengo que marchar… -confesó guardando el poco aplomo que le quedaba.

-¿Así como si nada? Te tienes que marchar… ¡¿Por qué?! Mejor dime que ya no me quieres en tu vida, que te has encontrado a alguien más, ¡Pero no me vengas con una historia así!... –le gritó sin poderse contener.


	28. XXVIII Chill

XXVIII. Chill

El español había tomado la decisión unilateral de dejarlo, no porque no fuera feliz, no porque no lo amara, sino porque mientras más tiempo alargara la agonía sería aún peor; él sabía lo que dolía la separación, lo había vivido en carne propia, y, como guerrero de Atenea, sabía cuál era su destino.

Lo amaba lo indecible.

-Creí que podía hacerte mío… una vez más… pero no puedo –susurra Shura a media voz mientras toca su piel morena.

Zephy lloró, lloró con un amor devastador que casi es capaz de arrancarle lágrimas al otro.

-¡Suéltame! No me toques… ¿Por qué? Si es por mis preguntas… te juro que no volveré a preguntar, no volveré a molestar con eso… -dijo desesperado, devastado.

-No, no es posible.

-Te quedas ahí parado diciéndome esto con una frescura que da envidia, Arnau…, Shura…, como sea que te llames extraño…

Zephyr atravesó el rostro de alabastro de Shura de una bofetada, le pegó con los puños cerrados, el español le dio un suave beso, y luego… él simplemente se fue dejándolo solo arrasado en lágrimas, echo un ovillo en el piso abrazado a Glykós, su perro.

-Me diste una vida de ensueño para no quedarte en ella… ahora ¿Qué pretendes que haga yo con esto?... – murmuró entre sollozos llamándolo, pero él ya se había ido lejos, caminaba, casi corría… porque dentro del pecho algo se le había roto una segunda vez.


	29. XXIX Is it

XXIX. Is it

Aún cuando alguien le hubiese anticipado como iba terminar todo aquello, lo habría vuelto a hacer, lo invitaría otra vez en ese bar y de nueva cuenta se lo hubiese llevado a la cama.

No importaba lo mucho que ahora doliera su ausencia… valdría la pena todo ese dolor por estar de nuevo con él.

Shura, mientras tanto, pasaba los días, las semanas, y luego los meses en su templo, saboreando su soledad, encerrando dentro de sí la necesidad de buscarle otra vez y disimulando su pesar bajo el sol griego, exigiéndose más de lo humanamente posible en su desolado entrenamiento, sólo por pasar el tiempo.

Zephyr, devastado como estaba, se preguntaba una y otra vez que había salido mal y deseaba regresar a esos meses de amor y detener ahí el tiempo.


	30. XXX Something real

XXX. Something real

Los años habían pasado para uno y para otro. El dolor seguía adherido a la piel, poetizando cada palabra, y cada vestigio, la soledad contamina la angustia del poeta, la convierte en cerrazón despiadada y constante.

Shura le había dejado un futuro medianamente resuelto, tiempo después de que lo abandonó Zephyr descubrió que él había pagado sus estudios, que había dejado a su nombre el departamento que habitaba y que incluso existía una cuenta a su nombre… dinero, todo era dinero, pero lo que más deseaba eso no se lo pudo dar: a él.

Terminó los estudios, comenzó una maestría, encontraba algo de obsesiva paz los fines de semana cuando se dedicaba a buscar entre los amplísimos restos de la Grecia antigua algo llamado "el Santuario" o "el Refugio".

El mapa de Grecia abarcaba toda una pared de la sala, ahí había puntos en rojo y verde, entre ruinas de los lugares mil que había visitado sin poder encontrarlo, sus viajes incluso le habían llevado a las Cícladas, a Chipre, a la península itálica, a Izmir, Bursa, Ankara… siempre el mismo resultado: nada.


	31. XXXI Or the magic

XXXI. Or the magic

Manos desoladas, sin colores, en donde ardió sumisamente su corazón en pequeños incendios, eso eran las manos del español, mantuvo su palabra: no le buscó nunca más.

Zephyr, recordando el paraíso con sus árboles de misterio, se lanzó a la carrera frenética de buscarlo en tugurios, bares, discotecas de moda… y fue así que empezó a notar a esos seres extraños que deambulaban entre los "civiles"… los reconoció porque había visto tatuajes raros que surcaban sus musculosos cuerpos… había visto un día a un hombre mal encarado que llevaba el signo de cáncer en la nuca; distinguió en otro lado al que llevaba al escorpión tatuado por la espalda cuando se quitó la camiseta presa del frenesí de quién sabe qué… y vio también a su amigo con un león en el omóplato…

Eran ellos, no cabía duda… ellos pertenecían al mismo grupo que Arnau, debían conocerle.

El corazón casi se le salió por la boca.


	32. XXXII I'm feeding

XXXII. I'm feeding

Por lo que pudo averiguar, aquellos dos que andaban juntos, el de cabello largo y rubio y el de cabello corto y castaño, tenían ya cierta carrera por Atenas: algunos amigos y amigas, habían compartido más que palabras con ellos, aquel rasgo característico en esos cuerpos, símbolos zodiacales, era lo que le daba desconsoladora respuesta.

Se trataba de mentiras verdaderas, se trataba de un pasado que no podía olvidar.

Ese hombre, el hispano, poseía el mismo tipo de dibujo caprichoso en el cuerpo, desde el hombro hasta el brazo derecho, se lo sabía de memoria, le encantaba ver la tinta negra en su piel prístina cuando estaban en la cama.

No había errores.

Si para llegar a él tenía que ir tras otros… eso haría.


	33. XXXIII Off

XXXIII. Off

Urdió un plan, simplista pero un plan.

Se acicaló un viernes, la noche externa era el reflejo de su noche interior: estaba decidido, se acercaría a uno de aquellos tres y tantearía el terreno.

Era un hecho que no lo haría con el visible acento italiano, su aspecto le daba desconfianza, quedaban los dos griegos, el que parecía gozar de meter todo aquello que pasara por su nariz, el escorpión, o su amigo, el que se veía más desconfiado de los tres…

Optó por el segundo, consideraba más fácil acercarse a él.

Sus cabellos de color castaño excelso, del color de la miel, estaban despeinados, en un peculiar desorden ciertamente acomodados, en cuanto lo vio en la barra del ruidoso bar se acercó con una sonrisa encantadora, Zephyr sabía coquetear más de lo que aceptaba.

—Hola, te invito una copa —dijo observando los ojos azul turquesa de ese rubio que le desnudaban casi el alma—. Si no te molesta claro…

Milo sonreía de par en par encontrando exquisita la pieza que tenía delante.

—Mejor yo te invito a ti ¿qué te parece? ¿Qué estás tomando?... —contestó Milo reduciendo la distancia entre ese hombre de rostro bello y él.

Zephyr tragó saliva.


	34. XXXIV Your fingers

XXXIV. Your fingers

Milo se acercó triunfante a la mesa en donde estaba Aioria, acompañado por una hermosa mujer griega; el león observaba en silencio, sus felinos ojos no perdían detalle de nada, mucho menos de su amigo y sus triquiñuelas.

—Me voy, te alcanzo más tarde, éste ya cayó —susurró cerca de su oído, señalándole a Zephyr quien permanecía a una distancia prudente jugando con sus dedos.

Aioria sonrió malicioso y le murmuró algo de vuelta al otro, ambos rieron.

El melio se llevó consigo a Zephyr, hablaban de cualquier cháchara absurda hasta que llegaron al Phidias Hotel cerca del Pireo, un hotel de paso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó con sorna Milo, dirigiéndole una mirada sensual.

—No… —murmuró lacónico.

Apenas el melio cerró la puerta de la habitación, acorraló a Zephyr contra un muro besándolo con desespero y acariciándolo con manos torpes buscando deshacerse de su ropa.

—Espera… me gustaría hablar contigo… —imploró el joven castaño sacándose de encima las manos del otro.

—¡Oh, vamos! No te traje a este lugar para tomar un café, creo que lo sabes ¿no? —contestó fastidiado volviéndolo a acorralar.

—Quiero hablar sobre alguien a quién conoces…

—Claro, claro… después… —sentenció el otro lamiendo la piel de su cuello, haciéndole sentir entre los muslos su excitación.

—Dije que no… —Zephyr acabó por empujarlo a un lado para liberarse de su apasionado compañero—. Hay alguien a quien tú seguramente conoces…


	35. XXXV Lost

XXXV. Lost

Milo que no soportaba el rechazo empezó a enfurecer, ciertamente él no había sido quien lo había abordado, ahora no entendía de que iba todo ese maldito teatro.

Cansado de hablar y exacerbado por la cocaína previamente inhalada tiró del joven hasta llevarlo a rastras a la cama, lo arrojó, lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y el colchón, mientras sujetaba con una sola mano sus muñecas con la otra le abría el pantalón.

—¿Qué pasa, niño bonito, es que nunca te han traído a un hotel?.

Zephyr entendió el tamaño de su estupidez y comenzó a luchar lo mejor que pudo contra aquel hombre, demasiado hábil en la batalla, más fuerte y que en segundos logró dominarlo. El melio había tomado todo aquello como un previo del cachondeo, como una escena montada en la cuál él tenía salir triunfante.

Lo colocó boca abajo sobre el colchón mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el sexo de aquel joven… que estaba completamente flácido, ni siquiera ligeramente excitado.

Aquello le perturbó más, le puso como fiera.

Le desgarró entonces la camisa y volvió a la realidad de golpe. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, sus ojos no daban crédito…

En la piel morena de Zephyr, por toda la espalda, estaba tatuada la réplica perfecta de un tatuaje que ya antes había visto, se trataba del dibujo exacto de Capricornio, el que Shura tenía en el brazo derecho…


	36. XXXVI In a snow

XXXVI. In a snow

El escorpión tembló, incluso perdió la erección de golpe, el firme ariete que nunca se amilanaba traicionó a su dueño mientras la sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Hábil como era rodó al joven debajo suyo y lo sujetó por el cuello apretándolo con fuerza.

—¿Quién carajo eres? ¿Quién te ha enviado? —siseó.

—Tú debes conocer… a Arnau… a Shura… es un caballero como tú… —balbuceó entrecortadamente Zephyr sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

—No sé de qué estás hablando…

—Lo sabes… pertenece a Capricornio… el tatuaje de mi espalda… es igual al suyo… igual al que lleva en el brazo derecho…

—¡Mientes! No sé de qué ni de quién hables… ¿Quién te ha enviado?... —gritó Milo fuera de sí, apretando un poco más la garganta del otro griego, éste enrojecía y respiraba con dificultad.

—Nadie me ha enviado… yo los he visto… a ti, a tu amigo… tiene el tatuaje de Leo… a otro más… al de Cáncer… sólo quiero saber de él… de Shura…

—¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Fue… mi amante… sólo dile… que aún lo sigo buscando… por favor… —suplicó sintiendo que caía en la inconsciencia.


	37. XXXVII Filled

XXXVII. Filled

Milo salió con la cabeza echa un lío, se llevó la mano a la frente que sudaba ahora, sacó un cigarrillo de la chaqueta y lo encendió, caminó varias calles y dio con otro hotel, el Argo, ahí estaba Aioria con su acompañante, tenían esa costumbre: decirse a que hotel se irían.

No le costó dar con él, bastaba con encender un poco su cosmos para notar el de su _parabatai,_ ardía como antorcha.

Aporreó la puerta una y otra vez hablando a voz de cuello.

—¡Aioria! Con un carajo… sé que estás ahí… ¡Ábreme! —sentenció el melio al no obtener respuesta.

—Lárgate Milo…

—¡Aioria! ¡Abre de una maldita vez o te juro que voy a tirar la puta puerta! ¡Por los cojones de Heracles que lo haré! ¡Abre!

Algo en la voz de Milo sonaba a desespero, a real y absoluto descontrol, así que Aioria entornando sus bellas esmeraldas abrió la puerta dejando la cadena puesta, apenas cubría su desnudez con una sábana.

Milo empujó con el hombro, usando suficiente fuerza para trozar la cadena, una vez adentro de la habitación arrojó la ropa que estaba en el piso a la mujer que observaba aterrada desde la cama.

—Se acabo la fiesta, hermosa, así que toma tus cosas y vete.

—Pedazo de cabrón ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Estás drogado otra vez? —increpó el león a su compañero.


	38. XXXVIII Sky

XXXVIII. Sky

—A ver Milo… no entiendo… ¿Por qué no te relajas, le das un trago al vaso con agua y me dices que carajo pasó? —trató de mediar Aioria con su nada de paciencia.

—Ese niño, ese tipo con el que me fui… —encendió otro cigarrillo, el tercero desde que estaba con el ateniense— no era cualquier idiota… ¿me entiendes?, tenía en la espalda el tatuaje… ¡El tatuaje, te digo! ¡El de Shura! ¡Idéntico! Era el amante de Shura… o eso me dijo…

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—En el hotel… ¡Carajo! ni siquiera sé si esté vivo, se desmayó, yo pensaba que era un enviado, un enemigo… ¡No sé qué pensé!

—Milo ¿mataste a un civil y lo dejaste tirado en un hotel de paso?

—¡No! No estaba muerto, solo inconsciente… cuando llegamos él ya no quiso nada, yo me enfurecí, lo arrastré a la cama, murmuraba algo de que yo conocía a alguien, pensé que estaba jugando… ya sabes como soy de depravado, pensé que era un teatro… cuando le rompí la ropa vi el tatuaje…

—Jajajaja ¿violaste al amante de Shura? Milo… estás jodido…

—¡No lo violé! Ni siquiera pude… se me bajó de la impresión… deja de burlarte pedazo de mierda —le increpó con una mirada reprobatoria— dijo que sólo quería que le diera un mensaje: "que aún lo sigue buscando"…

Aioria se le acercó, le quitó el vaso vacío de las manos para dejarlo en la mesita de noche, luego le quitó el cigarrillo para apagarlo en el cenicero, lo acostó en la cama mientras lo besaba y desnudaba.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Yo, por mi parte, te usaré de mi compañera ya que te deshiciste de mi acompañante…

—Es enserio Aioria… ese tipo sabía de nosotros, de ti, de mí, de Death Mask incluso… no es una broma —respondió confundido.

—Ummm… ¿Le vas a decir a Shura? —susurró mientras deslizaba la ropa de Milo por la orilla de la cama y la sábana que cubría al ateniense dejaba al descubierto su desnudez.


	39. XXXIX We'll

XXXIX. We'll

Tres días transcurrieron desde el encuentro fortuito de Milo con Zephyr, tres días en los que se preguntó qué hacer, pensó en guardar silencio y no volver a hablar del tema… pero algo le decía en su interior que no era lo correcto, que aunque Shura era un insufrible con aires de grandeza, lo correcto sería decirle…

Así que buscó la manera de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Y lo mejor posible era joderlo.

Cuando se encontró con el español escaleras arriba, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta.

—Hola Shura… ¿o debería decir Arnau?

—¿Qué quieres? —cortó el español.

—Quería platicarte algo… algo sobre la otra noche, hace tres noches me encontré con alguien en un bar… —dijo el escorpión disfrutando el sabor de sacarlo de quicio.

—Si se trata de alguna de tus guarradas no me interesa —dijo Shura empezando a perder los estribos, dejándolo atrás.

—¿De verdad no te interesa? Se trata de un tipo, de cabello castaño claro y de ojos también castaños, como del color de la miel… se llamaba… —arrastró las palabras fingiéndose pensativo— Zephyr… esa piel, morena, suave… hermosa al tacto ¿sabes? y tiene un tatuaje igual al tuyo en la espalda…

Shura se volvió de golpe hacia el melio y lo derribó en la escalera, a horcajadas sobre él su brazo afilado como espada le mantenía la garganta amenazada, inclemente estaba dispuesto a cercenarle el cuello.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿No quieres escuchar el resto? Me dio un mensaje para ti…

—Donde la hayas puesto las manos encima, Milo… te juro que te levantarán en pedazos de aquí…

—Dijo: "sólo dile que aún lo sigo buscando, por favor…".


	40. XL Make it

XL. Make it

Shura no creía en la casualidad, se negaba, todo lo que había evitado pensar ahora le explotaba en la cara, nada de concentración, nada de la poca paz que había tenido durante ese tiempo.

En un suspiro él, ese amante, se había llevado todo.

—¡Joder!... ahora ¿qué coño se supone que haga? —se reprendió a sí mismo.

Lo amó: afirmación inexpugnable.

Lo seguía amando: verdad recobrada del amor que se privó.

El Santuario estaba en alerta porque en Oriente algunos caballeros se habían levantado en armas y muy probablemente les atacarían, con esa premisa mandó todo al carajo y se escapó por la noche.

Total.

No sería ni el primero ni el último en desobedecer las órdenes.

El corazón era un tambor de guerra, el pulso saltaba en su cuello y la respiración era un reto.

Llovía, recio, le empapaba el rostro, el cabello, iba al encuentro de algo desconocido.

Recorrió Atenas de noche, llegó al penthouse de Glyfada, desde afuera una mortecina luz le decía que alguien había ahí, la mano le temblaba cuando pulsó el botón del elevador.

El poeta muere y no quiere morir.

Aún conserva el segundo juego de llaves, abre la puerta en silencio, cierra tras de sí, las luces están apagadas, sólo la de la habitación principal está encendida, se escucha música: _Nessun dorma_ de la obra Turandot.

En la sala de estar ligeramente diferente: el mapa gigantesco de las ruinas griegas, y un marco, una foto, la de Zephyr con alguien más, voltea el marco, lo deja boca abajo, no quiere saber de esos años.

Glykós, el sabueso, le sale al paso moviendo la cola animadamente acercándose a sus pies, aún le recuerda, el hispano se siente conmovido, le acaricia la cabeza.

—¡Glykós! ¿Dónde estás pequeño pillo? —llama la voz de Zephyr… cuando al salir al pasillo lo ve… no da crédito.


	41. XLI Alright

XLI. Alright

Zephyr se acerca en silencio, la distancia es nula, lo contempla de cabeza a pies, seguía siendo el hombre bello de sus sueños, seguía teniendo ese aire marcial, sus ojos azul ultramar parecen un poco más tristes, pero es él, el mismo.

Levanta la mano hasta tocar sus labios carnosos, sonrojados, la nariz perfecta.

—Volviste… al fin —le susurra en un español casi impecable.

Shura, quieto, arquea una ceja y lo contempla. La imagen del amante que infaliblemente sabe a tristeza.

—¿Qué te hizo Milo? ¿Por qué lo buscaste? —alcanzó a preguntar con su peculiar acento.

—Nada, no sucedió nada… estaba desesperado, yo los había visto… quería verte una vez más para decirme que esto no fue sólo un cruel sueño en el que me dejaste… —reprocha y se abalanza a sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza, jadeando, se atraganta con sus propias palabras.

El hispano lo estrecha acaricia su espalda, su cabello, todo es como lo recuerda, la sensación ha seguido ahí, latente, idéntica.

—Zephyr… —le susurra, para apartarlo un momento por los hombros, una mirada de culpa, se muerde los labios— no puedo quedarme contigo, ya lo sabes… de hecho no puedo volver aquí… hay una guerra que…

—No… no importa… quédate, quédate hasta el final… hasta que tengas que irte para siempre, por favor, es lo único que te pido.

—Sólo serán unas semanas…

—Unas semanas a cambio de todo este dolor, valen la pena.


	42. XLII To

XLII. To

Zephyr lo desnudó amorosamente, secó su cabello negro azabache, lo cobijó entre sus brazos, volvió a besarlo, sintió el ardor que antaño sintiera la primera vez, los labios de él lo desgarraban en un dolor infinito y en un placer indescriptible, deseo o curiosidad, apetitos ambos al fin.

El objeto de su amor: aquel ser desconocido que un momento estuvo junto a él, como amante no aspiró a otra cosa más que a una palabra tierna y a quedarse en sus párpados cerrados.

Shura siente el aire vacío de la muerte, cuando lo toma una vez más entre las sábanas del lecho compartido, los labios lo apresan conociéndolo prefecto, cada punto, cada lugar…

Qué placer vehemente mientras lo hace suyo…

El desastre se abate sobre el caballero de Capricornio, como un derrumbe, y la única misericordia radica en acelerar la precipitación de ese derrumbe.

Semanas de placer, de amor, de desolación.

Ambos saben que se acerca el final presagiado, pero se negarán a hablar de él, como si al ignorarlo éste dejara de existir, como punto de partida para ambos.

Semanas que bastarán para toda la vida.


	43. XLIII Come undone now

XLIII. Come undone now

Fue el último día cuando descubrieron un lugar donde el amanecer en la playa parecía de pintura, estuvieron largo rato sentados, en silencio, pero su silencio parecía cobijarlos, los protegía y los llevaba a un lugar cuajado de esperanza.

_Él lo sabe, como todos los jodidos griegos… todo lo saben…_

Pensó para sí, lo acarició con especial cuidado, despacio, sin prisas.

Estaban de humor para hacerlo en la playa desolada a esas horas, apenas amanecía. En los últimos días habían pasado por la etapa de la adrenalina: toquetearse mientras iban manejando, hacerlo encima del cofre del auto en la carretera, en el baño de un bar, en un vestidor… en la playa. Era su última etapa.

El día terminó pronto, lo llenaron de recuerdos, de risas, de reclamos también, de silencios hoscos.

Estaba oscureciendo, yacían en la cama, en una dimensión paralela a la del sueño.

Shura lo abrazó, besó sus labios una última vez, le sonrió, no quería que su último recuerdo fuese el de él devastado, Zephyr ahogó un sollozo en sus brazos, sus lágrimas escurrían quemando como fuego sobre su piel.

—¿Sentiste amor por mí? —inquirió apesadumbrado.

—Sentí amor… —confesó desgarrado.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga sin ti?

—Vivir…

No se bañó, quería llevarse al menos ese recuerdo impoluto, el de su piel, el de su sudor, el del sexo; así se vistió, se acomodó el cabello y le dijo adiós, no fue hasta luego, fue la congruencia universal del adiós.

El griego lloró, lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas, lloraba desgarradoramente cuando Shura cerró la puerta del penthouse tras de sí, dejando el segundo juego de llaves dentro y dejando su corazón también.

Lloró, él también lloró.

Por la piedra preciosa incorrupta del amor y de todo lo que no fue.

Una noche días después, mismos en los cuales Zephyr no quiso salir de la cama, no quiso soltar la almohada ni las sábanas porque aún conservaban el olor de su perfume, se levantó, caminó hasta la terraza, Glykós chillaba lastimoso, encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó contemplando el cielo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, volvía a llorar, así sin más, de la nada.

Tuvo un presentimiento sobrecogedor.

La bóveda celeste fue surcada por una estrella fugaz, algo en ella… algo en ese fenómeno le dijo que había terminado, que ya no había vuelta de hoja, que ya todo había llegado a su fin y que a él, al amante español, jamás lo volvería a ver.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, apretó los puños con el cigarrillo en las manos, su cuerpo había dejado de ser su cuerpo y ahora era un amasijo de desolación y pérdida, de tristeza absoluta mientras la estrella fugaz se perdía en el infinito y su amante guerrero le dedicaba un último pensamiento: el de su corazón, el de Shura, aquel que ardió ofrecido en sus manos, el que nadie quiso tomar de entre ellas, sólo él…

**FIN**

la A.

Shura toca al piano la Sonata para piano No.14 en do sostenido menor, popularmente conocida como Moonlight Sonata, Claro de Luna o Luz de Luna, escrita por Ludwig van Beethoven (1801).

Nessun dorma, la canción que escucha Zephyr es un aria del acto final de la ópera Turandot de Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924), significa en italiano "Nadie duerma", la interpretación a la que se hace referencia en este texto corresponde a Luciano Pavarotti (1973).

Come Undone es el título de una canción de Duran Duran (1993) incluida en _The wedding álbum_, dependiendo el contexto "come undone" puede significar: deshecho, desmoranado, desfragmentado, venirse abajo. Los títulos de cada uno de estos drabbles corresponden a un fragmento de la letra de dicha canción.


End file.
